Something Missing
by PimpedOutToast
Summary: Ichigo and his Inner Hollow are separated fighting Ulquiorra. Rated T for the usual stuff in the series itself. HichixTatsuki, UlquiHime,One-sided IchiHime. OC THAT PULLS A BLEACH STYLE "KILL OFF", AS IN LEAVES STORY. CHAPTERS 4 and 6 FIXED!
1. The Hell Spawn

Something Missing

a Bleach Fanfic

by

PimpedOutToast

_ "The Creator" was displeased, so inter-dimensional Demigod Vicktor was ordered to create an alternate branch from a key point in the original Bleach Universe by intervening in the death of one of that universe's strongest warriors. Armed with the the powers of an arrancar, he must now stop the event and alter the fate of that universe._

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

The Hell Spawn

_ "_Do it."

The new born Hollow Ichigo Was about to fire its Cero and mortally wound the Espada known as Ulquiorra.

\\../

Vicktor appeared within the universe, a good distance away from the scene, but the glow from the charging cero was visible.

"I don't have too much time."

He thought back to what The Creator had told him his abilities were.

He drew his sword, which was a kilij as opposed to a katana, matching his blade in most of his other inter-dimensional variants.

"What was the release command? Right... Devour, Infierno Desovar!"[1]

He was consumed by a deep red aura. His new form had his spinal area on his back covered with the bone like material that a Release granted, leading into a thin tail with a trident at the end.

The bony material also covered his shoulders and the outlines of the bone within his body. His muscles also grew in size, mostly on his upper body. This bone all led up to his mask; it was an angular skull shape, more so than Ichigo's hollow mask. In fact, it was almost primitve in quality, with some of the edges looking as if they had been cruedly chiseled..

It curved back over his skull, and two horns curved out of the sides. He also grew another 5 inches in height.

He preformed the arrancar's match to the flashstep, the sonido, and rammed the Vasto Lorde that was once Ichigo, knocking him off balance and sending the Cero's blast in another direction.

The other three beings looked at him with wide eyes, confused.

"I'll explain everything... once I deal with _him._"

Hichigo stood and charged another cero.

"Get out of the way unless you have a deathwish." Said Ulquiorra calmly.

"You focused your power into regeneration. I focused mine into defense. My Hierro is roughly 15 times as thick as a normal Arrancar's. Each layer is like a sheild unto itself. Once one layer is broken the next begins taking damage until it finally reaches my body."

Vicktor lowered his head and stared down the glowing ball of energy with a straight face.

"This is nothing."

The blast fired and Vicktor took it head on from a mere few feet away. Layers of his "armor" cracked and shattered as his armor failed. Then the blast ended... and he was still standing. His chest was burned and smoking, but he was otherwise unharmed. Slowly the light began to reform.

"Cero Rapidos." he rased an arm and fired a cero.

Hichigo didn't flinch. Then another fired roughly one second later. Then another, then another. Hichigo stumbled back a bit.

Vicktor took advantage of this and charged Hichigo, landing a punch to his gut.

Then something unexpected happened.

The _real _ Ichigo, in bankai form, flew out of Hichigo.

"I don't think that was supposed to happen."

Then Hichigo's eyes turned yellow from the black they once were. The hollow opened his mouth... and laughed.

Vicktor looked over to Ichigo.

Ichigo was motionless on the ground with Tensa Zangetsu lying in his hand loosely, bar the signs he was breathing.

Relieved at this,Vicktor took a step back.

"I suppose I oughta thank ya for getting me outta of his body! How's this do?" He drove his zanpaktou, his personal white equivelent to Tensa Zangetsu into Vicktor's torso.

It shredded through his Hierro with ease and the arrancar coughed up black blood.

"I don't know who you are, but I have you right where I want you." He mentally damned The Creator for not warning him about this creature.

The hollow laughed again, this time the mask remaining closed.

"Whadda ya mean?"

"Cero Finale." A black cero began to form in front of Vicktor's horns. He grabbed Hichigo's arm and held fast.

"What?"

There was a deep hum as the blast fired at point blank range, engufing the two combatants.

When the smoke cleared, Hichigo was severly scorched on his chest. Some of the fur around his neck was burned off.

"What was that ya bastard?"

Vicktor smirked. "That was my Cero Finale. It's a cero so strong it makes this guy's Cero Oscuras look like a tickle." He pointed a thumb over his shoulder at Ulquerria.

"However, I can only use it once every half hour. Believe me though, I can last another half hour to fire another of those off."

Hichigo laughed. "Who cares, I've got instant regneration!"

Vicktor raised an eyebrow. "Oh really? Then why aren't you 'regenerating'?"

Hichigo growled. The half breed bastard arrancar in front of him was correct; he wasn't healing.

"That attack has slowed your abilities to that of a human." Victor smirked.

Hichigo withdrew his blade and vanished in a sanido.

"_I'll be back ya bastard._" Hichigo's voice echoed. "_and next time, I'll kill all of ya!"_

Vicktor made his way over to Ulquerria. "We have to talk. Eizen is going to betray the Espada in the near future."

"_**Oh, you've done it now you dumbass! I wanted to change the timeline, but not that much! Now we have Ichigo unable to use his Vizard powers, Hichigo on the lose, and the remaining Espada and Aizen runnig amok as well! You're staying there until you get the chance to reunite Ichigo and his Hollow half!" **_ Yelled a voice in his head.

"_You're kidding me, right? I have to stay here and help him defeat that thing?" _Replied Vicktor telepathically.

"_**No, I'm dead serious you idiot. Get to work. If I think you desparately need it, I'll lend a helping hand."**_replied the voice.

Vicktor returned to reality. "Sorry. Anyways, I know you won't believe me from just telling you."

He raised his hand to Ulquerria's eye level. "So I'll show you."

Ulquerria's eyes went wide as images appeared in his mind; Harribel's fall, Aizen's transformation...

"How do I know you are not decieving me?" the Espada replied in his usual monotone voice.

Victor crossed his arms and reverted to his "sealed" form. "That isn't within my power. I can only show what I have been shown. Aizen will eventually go berzerk with power... and we need as many allies as we can get, particularly since our red headed friend can't use hollowfication."

"I am not his 'friend' stranger." commented Ulquerria.

All heads turned to face Ichigo as they heard a groan.

Vicktor turned around and walked over to the substitute Shinigami.

"Ichigo Kurosaki."

Ichigo rose slowly, using his sword to help.

"Great... First Ulquerria, and now another one? Damn it..."

Vicktor extended a hand. "I am not your enemy, and neither is Ulqueria, now that he has seen the truth. However, you have a problem."

Ichigo scratched his head as he rose to his full height. "What's that?"

Victor looked the black clad shinigami in the eyes. "You no longer have your hollow powers."

Ichigo's eyes widened. "What?"

"This also means your strength has been reduced to roughly half."

Ichigo was in disbelief. "You mean that 'He' isn't inside me any more?"

"If you're refering to your inner hollow, yes. He's on the loose."

Ichigo started to move but was stopped by Vicktor.

"We can't worry about him now. Let me explain how your powers worked before this mess."

Vicktor sighed. "You see, imagine you and Zangetsu as one "part" of your reiatsu. Now, imagine your Inner Hollow as the other half. When you use hollowfication, your inner hollow becomes a sort of magnifying glass for your power, making it stronger. Likewise, when your Inner Hollow takes over, you and Zangetsu become the magnifying glass. So without the other, both of you are at half power. Understand Ichigo?"

Ichigo slowly nodded. "So... how am I supposed to beat Aizen?"

Vicktor smirked. "I can't say. You'll find out in time Ichigo Kurosaki. For now, we have to aid your friends below." Victor walked over to the edge of the hole where Ichigo and Ulqueirra had errupted from earlier. "Can't you feel that reiatsu? It's Yammy, and he's fighitng your friends. Don't worry, you have the aid of Ulqueirra and I now. He shouldn't be much of a challenge for the three of us."

"But first, Miss Inoue, if you would be so kind as to heal these two..."

Orihime nodded and began healing Ichigo.

* * *

><p>End of Chapter.<p>

Thought I'd take a dip in the Bleach fanfiction pool, and make another of the rare non-selfcest, yaoi

Hichigo fics.

Next time: Yammy's fall and the Rebirth of Neliel

[1] Hell Spawn


	2. Power Shifts

Chapter 2

Power Shifts

Renji growled as Yammy struck him back. "Dammit! How are we going to-!"

"Devour, Inferniero Desovar! Cero!"

"Getsuga Tensho!"

"Cero."

"Licht Regen"

Yammy looked up only to see all four attacks hit him.

The group descended, and Rukia, Renji, and Chad were surprised to say the least.

Not only had Ulquiorra attacked Yammy, but _another _arrancar had joined him.

Rukia Kuchki, Renji Abarai, and Yasutora "Chad" Sado looked at the mixed bag of spirit beings that had just arrived.

However, the attacks had done almost _nothing_ to the massive Espada.

"Ulquiorra! What the hell do you think you're doing?" The giant yelled.

"I have been shown the future. Aizen is going to betray us. I don't expect you to believe me however, given how simple you are," responded the ever calm Arrancar.

"Damn right! I dunno what these weaklings told you, but you're a dumbass for believing them!"

Ulquiorra sighed. "Pity."

Ichigo jumped up and delivered a Getsuga Tensho. He was a little surprised; the move wasn't its usual black. Instead it was a bluish-white, and it seemed to have more power behind it. Not as much as hollowfication, but still impressive.

Yammy's chest was given a deep wound that stretched from his shoulder to mid torso.

"Ya bastard! Come here!" Yammy yelled as he grabbed Ichigo and began crushing his bones.

Ichigo screamed in pain as he felt his bones begin to shudder.

"Hado 33: Sokotsu."

A blast of blue energy slammed into Yammy. Simultaneously, a left leg was severed at the joint.

"Whaaaat?" yelled the giant as he fell over and released Ichigo.

He had a confused look on his face before realizing that he was _falling._

"Whaaa!" He hit the sand and a plume shot up.

After the dust cleared he saw two very familiar figures.

"Kenpachi? Byakuya?"

The two bantered over something before looking down at the substitute shinigami.

Yammy wasn't done yet; he had begun to rise from the sand.

"Ichigo Kurosaki, step aside," commanded the current head of the noble Kuchki Clan.

"Stop looking dumb," Kenpachi, the battle crazed captain, added. "You get beaten up wherever you go."

"It's pathetic, so move out of the way you piece of crap!" Kenpachi raised his sword.

"Eh?" Ichigo managed to say, before Kenpachi brought down his sword where Ichigo had just been, having barely dodged.

"W-Wh-What are you doing Kenpachi! You swung at me for real!" Ichigo managed to stutter out from a good distance away. "That's dangerous! Are you _trying _to kill me?"

Kenpachi gave Ichigo a dark look. "Of course. Wimps should die." He charged at Ichigo, who raised a hand as if to stop Kenpachi.

"Wait Kenpachi! Now's not the time to be doing this!"

Suddenly, Yammy's fist swung out and batted Kenpachi away, barely missing Ichigo in the process.

There was an eruption of stone as Kenpachi impacted one of the strange buildings that dotted the desert within this dome.

"Kenpachi!" Ichigo yelled.

"That hurt..." Growled a deep, loud voice.

"I won't forgive you! I won't forgive you! How dare you cut my leg!" Yammy began to glow red. "I'll kill you! I'll kill you you damn bug!"

Suddenly a massive stone block came at Yammy from behind. The Espada promptly smashed the failed sneak attack with a swing of his arm.

"Oh, good." said Kenpachi. "So you can punch..."

\\../

Victor used his Sonido to recover Ichigo. "Wait here, my Cero Finale is done charging. Kind of glad it took Inoue that long to heal Ulquiorra."

Ichigo placed a hand on his shoulder. "I wouldn't do that. Kenpachi _really _doesn't like it when people get in the way of his fights."

Victor sheathed his half drawn sword. "Sounds like I don't want to fuck with him. Let me guess he's the guy throwing around buildings?"

Rukia, Chad, and Renji were still a bit uncomfortable to have Victor and Ulquiorra in their midst., and the outsider could tell.

"Ah I suppose I should introduce myself. My name is Victor Perivos, I'm an arrancar if you couldn't tell. Don't worry, I'm on your side. Maybe I should fill you all in on what happened up there."

He paused then looked over to Ichigo; the redhead was not exactly looking thrilled about him telling the truth.

"Actually, for all you know, I could be lying. What reason could you have to trust an Arrancar, right? Why don't I let Ichigo tell you?"

He walked past Ichigo and prepared to jump onto a nearby rock, to get a better view of the fight going on near them. However, he stopped and whispered:

"Tell them what you want them to hear, Kurosaki. I won't force you to let them know you... transformed." He then sonido'd up to the rock and sat down cross legged.

Ichigo explained a half true version of the events when he, Orihime, Uryu, and Ulquiorra on the roof. He made up some part abut during the fight, Victor accidentally ripped out his inner hollow trying to stop he and Ulquiorra.

His friends seemed to accept the story, and Orihime happily tried to get Ulquiorra to mingle with the group, despite the obvious awkward air.

Victor observed the two captains fight. It was as if they were on a whole other level than the giant Espada. He watched their techniques, their fighting styles.

He remembered the attack that Byakuya had used upon arrival. He stood up and this got the attention of the group.

"Hey, what's up?" Yelled Ichigo.

"Trying something." He raised his right index and middle fingers on an outstretched arm in a random direction, away from the fight.

"Hado 33: Sokotsu." A ball of blue energy formed at his figertips and shot out in a condensed wave of blue energy. "Interesting. Glad to see that ability still functions."

"How did you do that?" asked a surprised Rukia.

"Hm? Ah yes. That's another one of my abilities Miss Kuchki." He remembered to add the "Miss" to differentiate between her and Byakuya. "It's kind of a 'monkey see monkey do' thing, if you understand. I see an ability and I can perfectly copy that ability, albeit at roughly 80 percent of its base strength. Which reminds me, I have something else I want to try."

He drew his sword and raised it. "Getsuga Tensho." He swung the sword... and nothing happened. "Hm, I see. Intriguing."

Ichigo cocked his head. "Not that I like you trying to steal my technique, but why didn't that work?"

"I'm assuming because unlike the Hado Captain Kuchki used, the Getsuga Tensho is your ability, and yours alone due to it being from Zangetsu. In other words, since my sword isn't Zangetsu, I can't use Zangetsu's abilities."

He sheathed his sword and looked to Rukia. "Miss Kuchki, do you know any other moves, like defensive or skill boosting spells?"

She nodded. "It's called Kido. I know a few binding spells, although they aren't that strong seeing as I'm not a Captain."

"Kido? Interesting. Say, why don't we make Kurosaki here your guinea pig. Use the binding moves on him." Victor looked over to the young man who gained an angered expression on his face.

"Who the hell are you calling a-eh?"

"-with this light, divide into six!" Finished Rukia.

Six rectangles of light struck Ichigo in the torso and he was immobilized.

Of course he was strong enough to break free after a while. "You bastard..." Ichigo fumed at Victor.

"Bakudo number 61-Six Rods Prison of Light." Poor Ichigo was once again bound, although it took him less time to break out of this one due to its decreased power.

"That's it come down here so I can beat the crap out of you!" Ichigo was furious by this point.

"Fine. I'd like to test your abilities at this level anyway." Victor looked over his shoulder at the battlefield where Ichigo fought Grimmjow.

"Over there. Also, we're taking Inoue. If you get serious I might need her abilities." He was trying to give Ichigo a false sense of confidence.

"I don't know," Ichigo said. "You might have another trick up your sleeve."

Vicktor sonido'd over to Orihime and threw her over his shoulder, earning a squeak from her.

"Hey! Don't just toss Orihime around like that!" Ichigo was displeased with how he handled his friend.

"Good, get mad. I want to see you fight like you mean it." The two used their respective fast movement techniques to leave the rest of our heroes behind.

\\../

When they arrived, Vicktor all but dumped Orihime onto the ground.

"My apologies Miss Inoue for the roughness, but I knew that would provoke your friend here into using his power to its fullest. You are unharmed, correct?" He whispered.

Orihime gave a slight nod and stood up; the sand made a decent cushion. Ichigo and Victor stepped forward until they were a good distance away from each other.

"Alright then, Kurosaki. I want you to put all your power into one attack from that Getsuga Tensho." Victor unsheathed his sword and placed his hand over it.

"Devour... Inferniero Desovar!" He changed to his released form.

"Getsuga..." The sword was surrounded with bluish-white energy. Ichigo brought the sword up.

"TENSHO!" The subsequent blast created a canyon in the sand as it sped towards Victor.

Victor growled as his Hierro shattered, layer by layer... but the attack couldn't shatter the final layer.

As his barrier regenerated, Victor charged at Ichigo, slashing with his bony claws. He knew his own weaknesses; he was bulky, and therefore his sonido was slower, as were his reactions.

Ichigo did a superb job of blocking Victor's attacks.

"Come on Ichigo, you can do better! Quit blocking and attack! Unless you can cut my Hierro, you'll never be able to cut the armor of the other arrancar, especially the Espada!"

Victor found a break and grabbed Ichigo by the throat. Then, he noticed movement out of the corner of his eye. A small arrancar with a cracked mask stumbled into view. Ichigo followed the Arrancar's line of sight and chocked out "N-Nel! Run!"

A red ball appeared at the tip of Victor's fingers. He was going to use his Cero Rapido. He knew enough about the girl to be aware of her former Espada status... and her Cero Double...

"Itsyugo?" Nel looked at the shinigami and her face lit up.

"Kid, you'd better move unless you want to be killed." Victor said casually.

Nel stood her ground and he fired the first Cero.

She opened her mouth, swallowed it... and then spit it back, making the attack a Cero at 125 percent power. Victor threw Ichigo away and tried to block the blast. However, it shattered his armor and damaged him.

When the smoke cleared, he managed to rise. He staggered over to Nel, grabbed her by the scruff of her jacket, and threw the scrawny arrancar at Orihime.

"Use your powers on the brat. If you do... we'll have another Espada on our side. Then there's one more..." He wasn't used to sensing riatsu.

Ichigo rose and came at Victor, who used his sonido to catch Ichigo's sword arm. "Easy there. I used my Cero Rapido and knew she'd return it. Also, I've determined that we'll need two more Espada to make up for your lack of Hollow powers."

Ichigo was confused as Victor released him. "First off, why is Orihime healing Nel? She wasn't wounded."

Victor reverted to his "sealed" form. "You see, Inuoe's powers don't' heal, but more accurately reverse time. Essentially she makes it so the wound never happened. Remember how Nel has a cracked mask?"

Ichigo nodded. "Yeah she turned into an adult. Why?"

Victor crossed his arms. "Wish I had a cigarette." Victor sighed and then continued. "Her mask's crack was releasing her riatsu. However, if the mask were to be repaired..."

Ichigo realized what he was getting at. "She'd turn into an adult again!"

"Bingo Kuros-!"

"Ichigo."Ichigio interrupted him.

"Huh?"

"Call me Ichigo, I'm kind of sick of you acting all formal and crap. It doesn't fit your look." Ichigo had some strange but true rationalizations.

Victors' messy black hair that fell down below his waist , coupled with messy bangs over his face and long sideburns that flowed from under the piece of his mask that rested just above his left eye, he did look rather unkept and uncivilized. He had been calling them by last names out of respect, but if Ichigo said to call him by his first name, then he'd do it.

"Right then... Ichigo. You're correct. She'd-!" There was a gasp as Neliel stood tall next to Orihime. She noticed Ichigo and tackled the man. "Ichigo I was so worried about you! What happened to you?"

Ichigo was being crushed. He was a healthy teenage boy, although he held high respect for women, so he might have enjoyed the fact Neliel had her chest pressed against his, except for the fact that he was struggling to get air.

"U-um, Miss Neliel, I think he's about to suffocate, and would appreciate it if you learned your own strength." She released Ichigo and entered a fighting stance. "You were fighting him, and then you attacked me!"

She drew her sword and before he could even block, she had shattered his Hierro and blown past him. He felt blood spray from a wound in his side, staining his white jacket. 'God dammit...'

He fell to his knees, but Neliel wasn't done yet; she sped past him again, landing a similar cut on his left arm. Blood sprayed out and Victor winced when he hit the sand; it was essentially rubbing salt in a wound. He hissed and saw his vision blur. He reached for his sword but found his hand pinned under Neliel's foot.

"I don't know who you are, but I'm not letting you hurt Ichigo or I any more."

Ichigo finally regained consciousness after passing out from lack of oxygen. He saw Victor lying on the ground and Neliel about to decapitate him. "Wait, Nel it's alright! He's not an enemy!"

She turned around to look at Ichigo, confused. "What? But he attacked both of us!"

Ichigo walked over to Neliel and placed a hand on her shoulder. " We need to talk." He waved Orihime over and she began "healing" Victor.

While Victor healed, Ichigo explained their current situation to Neliel. She crossed her arms.

"That certainly seems like a problem, but it's kind of creepy he knows this much, including all our names and my Cero Double, isn't it?

Ichigo shrugged his shoulders. "Well, he did kind of goof up when he released my hollow, so maybe he's sticking around to help fix that? I don't know. Either way, he's our ally."

Victor groaned as his injuries began to complete their healing. He looked up and saw Orihime healing him.

"Ugh... Inoue, did you catch the number of that bus that hit me?" He vaguely remembered green and aqua before eating sand.

"That wasn't a bus." Replied Orihime simply. "that was Miss Nel!"

"Ah Miss Neliel, that's right." The healing finished and he stood up.

Neliel sighed. "Sorry about that. It was a total misunderstanding. My name's-"

"Neliel Tu Odelschwanck. Arrancar, former 3rd Espada. Powers include the release of your Zanpakto, your unique "Cero Double" and lightning speed. I know about you. Why else do you think I led Ichigo over here"

She had wide eyes that quickly narrowed. "How do you know so much?"

Victor had an emotionless look on his face for a moment. "Because it's my job to know."

He hadn't said anything, but he had observed Neliel's Cero Double as "Nel". He wanted to be able to mimic the full version however.

"Miss Neliel, I would like to ask something of you."

She eyed him warily. "What would that be Victor?"

He looked to Ichigo. "Take Orihime a ways from here." He then turned to Orihime. "You'll probably need to find a piece of me and resurrect me after this, but I want to learn something."

The two humans vanished.

"Miss Neliel, I've observed your Cero Double when you were in your other form. However," He drew his sword. "I want to learn the actual technique. So I'm going to show you my Ultimate Cero."

Neliel closed here eyes. "Sorry, but that's not a move I can just 'teach"."

"You aren't teaching me anything. One of my abilities is Copia De Gato. [1] I can mimic any move I see. As far as I know the only limits are Zanpakto specific attacks, such as Ichigo's Getsuga Tensho."

He placed his hand over the blade of his sword. "Devour, Inferniero Desovar!"

He transformed and lowered his horns. "You may want to stand back a bit."

She sonido'd a good distance away.

"Cero Finale." The massive black energy blast sped toward Neliel... and was consumed.

She then returned the hit.

Vicktor dodged, but lost an arm as the blast, roughly 350 percent the strength of a standard Cero blast, smashed through his armor and incinerated his left arm from the deltoid down.

He staggered on his feet before nodding. "Alright. Anyways, go get Inoue and Ichigo."

Neliel nodded and vanished in a sonido and soon returned with the two.

Victor did his best to raise the stump of his arm. "Hello, it seems that I've been disarmed by Miss Neliel. I'd like it if you could restore it Inoue."

She nodded and began restoring his arm.

"Ichigo, remember how I said there was one more Espada we needed?" Victor shuddered a bit at the feeling of his arm regenerating.

"Yeah, but who-!"

There was a groan behind Ichigo. From under a mound of sand rose the Espada who had lost to Ichigo and been left for dead.

Grimmjow.

End of Chapter.

So far no complaints about the formatting.

This chapter's a bit longer than the last; I'm guessing a fourth longer?

Anyways, Next Time: Grimmjow's attack and Victor's first true battle.

Oh yeah, [1] "Copycat" lit. Cat of Copying

Also, I'm trying new formatting with this story. It's different from Project: EVE because I'm doing it myself instead of having someone else format.


	3. Panthers Have Nine Lives

Chapter 3

Panthers Have Nine Lives

Grimmjow rose, driven by the feeling of Ichigo's riatsu and a thirst for vengeance. He wasn't dead, but he was damn near it.

"I-Ichigo..." While Ichigo and his friends were shocked to see the Espada, Victor remained expressionless.

"Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez. Pleasant of you to finally get off of your ass and show yourself." Victor gave a light frown at the Arrancar.

Grimmjow growled and tried to lunge at Victor, before falling flat on his face.

Victor nodded to Orihime. "Heal him."

Orihime hesitated for a moment before a threatening stare from Victor urged her into action.

As Grimmjow began to feel the effects of Orihime's power, he looked up at Victor.

"Just you wait until I'm back up you insubordinate bastard. I'll tear you to shreds then," he looked to Ichigo. "I'll deal with _him._"

Victor raised his eyebrows, intrigued. "So you say, Grimmjow. I figured beating this into you was the only way."

Victor looked to Ichigo, who was about to object. "Don't interfere Ichigo. I have something I wish to try."

"O-okay..." Ichigo had learned that Grimmjow was very similar to Kenpachi for his vendetta and, in ways, himself. He sure as hell wouldn't want to have someone interrupt who he was fighting.

Grimmjow stood up once his healing finished.

"Ichigo take Neliel and Inoue away from here. This could get bad." Victor commanded.

While Ichigo's instincts screamed to shove Victor aside and fight Grimmjow himself, he held back, knowing that his reason for fighting was different from Victor's and that protecting his friends came first.

Grimmjow stretched. "So what's your name? I don't recognize you."

"Victor. I know who you are; Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, Espada Six, powers include your Gran Rey Cero and your Resurrection, Pantera."

Grimmjow smirked. "You know an awful lot. What are you, a fan boy? I know I'm awesome, but fighting me is kind of stupid. I mean, you're not even an Espada! How will you kill me with that wimpy ass riatsu?"

Victor sighed. This idiot had an ego the size of...nah, this guy's ego wasn't as bad as _his._

Victor drew his sword. "Unlike you I can't do much sealed. Devour, Inferniero Desovar!"

Victor changed into his Resurrection. "I'll warn you now, I'm uncertain if you can-!"

His Hierro was torn to pieces and he felt Grimmjow's fist impact his gut.

"What was that I couldn't do?" Grimmjow smirked as he swung his leg, which was barely blocked by Victor.

'Shit! He's fast. At this rate, I may have to try _that. _Hell I don't even know if that will work...'

Grimmjow sighed. "Guess I shouldn't spend too much time here." He drew his sword.

"Grind... Pantera!" He drug his hand down the flat of the blade and transformed.

Grimmjow was instantly delivering cuts to his opponent. He then delivered one to his own hand.

"GRAN REY CERO!" The blue blast engulfed Victor, who fell to the sand.

Grimmjow smirked. "Too easy." He was about to leave and revert to his sealed form when...

"Don't count on it. I've got one more trick up my sleeve." Victor struggled to stand.

Grimmjow looked down at him and laughed. "You can still stand? Is that your great surprise skill?"

"Are you aware of Ulquiorra's true power, Grimmjow?"

Grimmjow raised an eyebrow. "His Resurrection? Yeah he's tough, but not that impressive. Why?"

"No... his Segunda Etapa..."

Grimmjow became interested. "What?"

"He developed a second release, and I saw it in action. Which means..." Victor looked at Grimmjow, who was now at his level. "I can do it too. _Segunda Etapa."_ He began to glow black as his riatsu spiked. After a blinding flash a new being stood before Grimmjow.

It had elongated horns that curved forward from the sides of its head. A set of black, dragon-like, scaly wings appeared from its back and it had a thick, bony tail that had black stripes running its length. Compared to Victor's first Resurrection, this form was smaller. His muscles had shrunk down to normal size. He had various Red and black flame pattern markings on his arms and legs, which were now triple jointed. His feet had become hooves.

His face had blood red lines extending from the corners of his eyes to his ears. His hair flowed freely and his canines had become vampire-Esq, being long and sharp. His hollow hole, over his heart, had gotten a bit larger. His eyes looked dead; the shine that was there before was gone, replaced by two black orbs with a red circle and slit on each.

"Behold, the true fires of hell." Victor was radiating not only a powerful riatsu different than his first form, but extreme heat.

"Whatever. You got smaller!" Grimmjow charged Victor, struck him... and retracted his hand, a burning sensation filling him.

"Be glad you pulled away that fast. If you had kept it on my skin any longer, your hand would have burned off. You see," Victor raised and looked absentmindedly at his left hand.

"My body has a thin aura of heat hugging my skin reaching over 2000 degrees Fahrenheit. Or, 1648 Celsius for you." He vanished and re appeared behind Grimmjow.

"Might I mention my Sonido is so fast..." the noise familiar to the move finally made itself known. "..that I move faster than the speed of sound?"

Grimmjow put some distance between them again.

"Oh," Victor appeared behind him. "and I can do this. Cero Infierno"

The black Cero with an orange core to it hummed as it fired and engulfed Grimmjow.

He lost his resurrection and fell to the ground, screaming. His skin was literally bubbling from the high heat attack.

"Now will you listen? Aizen is about to betray the Espada. I know-"

"Who cares about Aizen?"

"Hm?"

"I said I fucking don't-" He hissed at the pain, although his skin was starting to cool off. "Gah, care!"

"Why is that?"

"He and Ulquiorra... Neither of them will let me go all out!"

Victor reverted to his normal state. However, his skin was covered in first degree and second degree burns. "That... could be an issue."

Victor raised an arm, wincing as the burns met his jacket. "Hado #63 Sokotsu." He fired in the general direction of Ichigo and company, albeit a bit higher. He felt them begin to move to his position.

"Inoue will have us both patched up soon. Then we start our way to fighting or convincing the remaining Espada to join us."

\\../

Ichigo's inner hollow had soon discovered that Victor's statement about his regeneration was a half truth; it was merely delayed for a short time.

However, the tall horned being knew about his own decrease in power. While he still wasn't exactly sure himself what he was, he figured he was hollow enough to be able to gain power by eating other Hollows. He was fairly certain he had achieved Vasto Lorde Level, but he decided he'd attempt the feat. He effortlessly devoured a Gillian, who screamed as its flesh was torn away.

Ichigo's inner hollow, who from this point forward we shall refer to as Hichigo, growled as his power remained the same.

"I suppose," He murmured, "I'll have to devour Ichigo himself."

He paused.

If he didn't have this mask _inside _Ichigo... and he removed it outside... would he be able to evolve even further? He grasped the side of his mask and hesitated. Then he let out an inhuman scream as he forcibly ripped the mask from his face, revealing the same face from inside of Ichigo's soul.

The mask dissipated, similar to how Ichigo's own disappeared when he exited Hollowfication. His riatsu spiked to new highs as his Bankai outfit, in reverse color to Ichigo's, appeared on his body. However some things remained the same; his feet and hands retained their claws and he kept the fur around his neck and wrists, although they slowly faded to a dark grey. He gripped his Zanpakto and placed it into the position he would normally transform to bankai in. "Cut the moon... ZANGETSU!" Instantly he returned to his previous state. "So, I"m neither an arrancar, nor a Vizard. I'm not a Hollow either. " He reverted and smirked. "Who cares? I"m stronger than ever now! Watch out Ichigo, here I come!" He laughed maniacally as he sonido'd back to Hueco Mundo, hoping to catch his Soul Reaper Counterpart before he left.

\\../

Victor and Grimmjow, now fully healed, froze.

"What?" asked Ichigo. His senses weren't as refined, so he didn't feel Hichigo's change in riatsu.

"This isn't good." Victor said as Hichigo grew closer.

"What do you-!" Ichigo now felt the riatsu as well. "What is that-!"

"It's your inner Hollow. Something's a bit different however... It's like he's become a whole different.."

"GETSUGA TENSHO!" A massive Black Getsuga slammed into Victor.

As all eyes stared at Hichigo, he grinned.

"How's it goin'..." He looked at Ichigo. "...partner?"

He didn't mean this in the literal sense of course; it was more of a greeting based on his accent, and a bit of a taunt.

"Y-you! Your mask!" Ichigo stuttered.

"That ol' thing? I took it off. So I guess that makes me a sorta Arrancar now." He shrugged his shoulders casually. "Then again, I'm still gonna say I don't know what I am! I'm also gonna say I don't care!" He lowered his sword at Ichigo. "I'm still gonna devour you and take all your power for myself!"

He charged Ichigo and the two began fighting.

Victor barely stood up. That Getsuga was extremely powerful. He slowly raised his sword; his release would heal his injuries faster than Orihime could. "Devour, Inferniero Desovar!"

Grimmjow looked over to him. "About that release command. There was an Espada before he got himself killed who used that command."

Victor looked at Grimmjow. " Yeah, but since he's dead and I needed a release command, I wound up with that command. Not a problem I hope."

Grimmjow shrugged his shoulders. "Whatever. I ain't getting involved in this."

Ichigo was holding his own, but while he was wearing down, Hichigo's merciless berserker attack style was keeping the newly empowered being on the offensive.

Ichigo stumbled, and left himself open.

Victor tensed as Hichigo placed his blade to Ichigo's throat. "Looks like I get to be 'king' now!"

Victor's riatsu flared again. "Segunda Etapa."

Hichigo turned to look at Victor. "Is that a second release? Interesting! Stay right here Ichigo, I'll be back for you soon!"

Hichigo released his Zanpakto and charged a Cero.

Victor lowered his horns and did the same, except his was a Cero Finale.

The two attacks clashed and detonated.

"Not bad." Hichigo sonido'd behind Victor and struck the back of his neck before pulling back and letting out a comical yelp. "What the hell?"

"My Hierro has become my fuego la piel, or fire skin. I trade out body armor for superheated skin and speed... not to mention..."

He turned around and jammed his horns into Hichigo's gut. "Cero Inferniero." The blast covered them both.

The two lay on the sands covered in burns, in their sealed forms.

Victor carefully motioned Orihime over. "Heal me Inoue. I'm going to try and reunite these two. Grimmjow, make sure this fucker doesn't get away. Break a few bones."

Grimmjow's face was covered in a sinister grin. "Best idea I've heard all day!" Hichigo screamed as a sharp crack was heard when his lower leg snapped in half.

Once Victor was healed he grabbed Hichigo's Jacket and carried him over to Ichigo. "Alright. I'll fix you up and then be on my way. "

He rammed Hichigo into Ichigo. For a moment it appeared that the two would be reunited... then Hichigo shot back at Victor, knocking him over.

"What the hell?" Victor's eyes widened. "Could it be... " He whipped a hand out and fired a Cero at a nearby pillar like building, destroying it. "Dammit! It looks like Ichigo is going to have to be the one to defeat him. However..."

Hichigo slowly rose.

"Hollow without a name, hold on. I want to talk to you." Victor said as he looked off to the building he destroyed. "Away from these four."

Hichigo smirked. "So now ya wanna talk eh? I suppose if yer able to beat me in a fight, I can take the time to listen." The two sonido'd away.

"I wonder what he wants to talk about?" Ichigo asked nobody in particular. Then he looked to his companions. "Alright, let's head back. Rukia and the rest must be getting worried."

Ichigo picked up Orihime and the group began its return.

\\../

"So what do ya wanna talk about?"

Victor noticed Ichigo on the move. "It's about Ichigo. As of now, you'd only be getting your normal powers, but what if I told you he can get _stronger_ ?"

Hichigo raised an eyebrow. "What're you getting at?"

"You want his power, right? To eat his soul and make his powers your own? Even now that you have your freedom?"

Hichigo smirked and propped his sword on his shoulder, resting it. "Course I do! Unless I eat him, I can't start attackin' his family."

Victor crossed his arms. "Then it might be in your best interest to _help _him instead of killing him for the time being."

Hichigo laughed. "You're joking right? _Help _the guy I"m tryin ta' kill?"

"It's an... investment. If you help him now, you can devour him when his strength is at its fullest. Then you'll reap the benefits of your actions. It's simple economics."

Hichigo's expression changed to one of deep thought. "How do I know you ain't trickin' me? You seem awful set on gettin' me back inside his head."

Victor turned around and nodded. "Good points. I knew you were smarter than Ichigo, by far. That was my original goal. Now, the Crea- my boss may punish me later for disobeying him, but I know that he'll most likely find this interesting. After all, he's a huge fan of you."

Hichigo raised an eyebrow, intrigued. "Really? Well he's got good taste, at least I'll give him that! I guess I can keep helping Ichigo for a little longer. At least I have some actual freedom instead of being stuck in his head."

"Well then, I believe we should join the others. Oh, and let me do the talking... I've learned how a good lie can save your ass a lot of trouble."

End Chapter

And so the games begin.

With his new-found allies, will Ichigo be able to save his home town and defeat the treacherous Aizen before it's too late?

Next time: True Power! Ichigo and the Espada, the Ultimate Alliance!


	4. Endgame! Ichigo's Ultimate Attack!

Chapter 4

Endgame? Ichigo's Ultimate Attack!

Victor and Hichigo suddenly appeared next to the group.

Ichigo turned and readied his sword.

"Easy Ichigo. He's with us. He's temporarily agreed to aid us. For how long I can't say, but be glad he isn't against us for now." Victor quickly reasoned.

Ichigo cautiously lowered his sword. "Alright, but I'll be watching him."

Hichigo smirked. "I just figured that if ya died I couldn't take yer powers. So I'll help ya for now since I know ya can't win a fight without me."

The two similar beings locked eyes for a moment before turning away.

Victor sighed. "We'll have some explaining to do. Why don't you handle that much Ichigo? Meanwhile I'll brief the rest of the Arrancar."

Ichigo nodded and Victor gathered the Arrancar.

"It would appear that we've hit a snag. I'm uncertain how many Espada will be left once we arrive at our destination."

Ulquiorra crossed his arms. "Exactly what is our destination?"

"Kararkura Town. The final battles will take place there."

Unfortunately Kenpachi had arrived... and delivered a blow that was barely blocked by Victor.

The Captain's bloodlust knew no bounds, and Victor felt this.

"You aren't an Espada, are you?" Kenpachi smirked as he pushed against Victor's blade with his own.

"No... I ...am not. However..." He shoved back and launched the captain away.

He looked over to Ichigo and company. "I'll be back shortly. I'll try not to kill him. You all go on ahead."

His sonido took him over to the captain and he struck with his own sword. However he was unable to cut the captain.

"Is this hierro?" Victor exclaimed.

Kenpachi smirked. "You can't hope to cut me with your puny riatsu." his face then turned into a frown.

"Why don't you show me your true power ? This is boring."

Victor broke away and raised his blade. "Very well. Segunda Etapa."

He entered his release and engaged in combat with the Captain.

Meanwhile, Ichigo and company had managed to keep the Espada and Captains who had just arrived from killing each other.

It was agreed that Ulquiorra would come along to try and turn the Espada that remained.

Meanwhile, the rest would begin rallying the remaining Arrancar under their flag.

* * *

><p>"This is more like it!" The bloodthirsty Captain laughed as his sword was once again dodged. "But you should stop running and fight!"<p>

Victor lowered his horns. "Very well. Cero Inferniero."

Kenpachi knocked it away with his sword.

Victor lost his transformation and he fell to the ground, on hands and knees.

Kenpachi frowned. "What's wrong?"

Victor growled. This man was insane! "Well, I"m covered in severe burns, I'm out of riatsu... you win."

Then he froze; something told him it was time.

He slowly rose. "I can't play anymore. I've got work to do."

He opened a gargantua and used Sonido to move fast.

* * *

><p>Shiro smirked. Ichigo was preoccupied with his fight. He'd be easy to devour. Who knows? He might even eat this Aizen guy too.<p>

* * *

><p>Victor stopped as 'The Creator' contacted him.<p>

"**Where do you think you're going?**"

Victor growled. "If I don't hurry, Shiro will-!"

"**You can't beat him. Not as you are. Tear off what's left of your mask. I'm granting you the full powers of a soul Reaper... temporarily of course." **

Victor did as instructed; his Arrancar garb changed into black shinigami robes, and his mask remnants vanished. To top it off, his wounds healed.

"...Thanks."

The Creator chuckled. "**Remember Victor, tic tock goes the clock. Also, pay that Urahara a visit, quickly.**_"_

X

Victor arrived at the Urahara Shop, and ran into the man seconds before he left.

"Hello there! I'm going out for a bit, so the shop will-!"

"Silence Kisuke Urahara. I need your aid for a plan I have. Can you quickly modify a Gigai to seal a soul inside and restrain their power?"

Hat and Clogs cupped his hand in his chin. "Yeah... why though?"

"Let me explain." Victor forwarded his visions to Urahara, along with the recent events.

"Alright. I see what you have in mind. You can weaken him right?"

Victor nodded. "Yes. That is why I was granted this power, I think."

Kisuke turned around and made his way inside. "This will take no time at all..."

X

Shiro was about to begin his attack, but stopped when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned to see Victor.. except he was drastically different.

"Hello Shiro. I am Victor. My Boss has given me the powers of a shinigami, for a time. I'll use it to prevent you from attacking Ichigo."

Shiro smirked. "So ya were gonna stab me in the back! If it weren't fer that I'd say you're a pretty cool guy. But," He lowered his sword to point at Victor. "I ain't gonna let this opportunity pass by."

Victor drew his sword and the two clashed.

Slowly but surely Victor was worn down.

"**Having trouble? Don't worry I have an old friend who's just **_**dying **_**to see you again. He can't stick around more than two minutes though, make good use of your time.**"

Victor heard psychopathic laughter in his head. "_Hello _Brother..."

Victor's eyes widened as he broke away from Shiro. "Leonai? How?"

"_Ah yes, I'm playing Inner Hollow for two minutes. What say we work together like old times?"_

Victor nodded with a serious look on his face. "Do it."

Pain rattled his body as his Hollowfication began. He began vomiting a white liquid which slowly began to encase his body.

Shiro's eyes widened. "What the..."

When the process was done, a Vasto Lorde class hollow stood before him.

The voice was mixed; mainly an unfamiliar English accent, but Victor's voice underneath.

"Greetings. I haven't much time here, so let's get to the point. I'm going to beat you so bad you won't be able to feel a nerve in your body."

The being had blue skin with a gold-Yellow pattern around his shoulders, chest and upper back. There were various other markings elsewhere. His mask resembled the Egyptian god Ra's face. He raised a hand and a pale green Cero charged. It fired upon Shiro, who had no time to react.

As Shiro fell to a knee, the new being saw Urahara a distance away. He decided to stall. '_30 seconds.'_

"Watch, Shiro, as your plans crumble." He gestured to Ichigo, who was covered in black and blue energies.

Ichigo's lips moved, making the word "Mugetsu".

Shiro's eyes widened as the attack fired. "NO!"

Leonai used the last of his strength to hurtle Shiro backwards... into the awaiting Gigai.

Victor/Leonai Screamed as his transformation began to take a bad turn. His mask reformed and he tore half off, once again becoming... an arrancar.

"That was short lived." Victor, now alone in his head, commented.

He Sonido'd over to "Shiro".

The being was unconscious. "So he's stuck in there?"

Kisuke nodded. "Now if you'll excuse me I have something to take care of."

* * *

><p>One month after losing his powers, Ichigo woke up.<p>

"Ichigo!" Orihime exclaimed.

Ichigo woke up surprised. "Huh? Is this... my house?" He looked around and saw his friends, Rukia included, standing around him.

"Yeah," Rukia nodded. "You slept for about a month."

"A month...?' He suddenly placed his hand on his chest. "Oh right! My powers..."

Everyone else in the room had a straight face all of a sudden.

"Ichigo..." Rukia began. "Urahara told us everything. You've... lost your shinigami powers."

Ichigo sighed. "Seems so. Guess I'll have to resign as a soul reaper." He added the second half jokingly.

Suddenly his door opened. "Oi! Is he awake yet?"

Ichigo froze. He _knew _that voice.

"Welcome back sleeping beauty," The young man who spoke with a smirk was almost exactly the same in appearance as Ichigo minus the orange hair and brown eyes; those were black and gold, respectively. He was even wearing Ichigo's clothes. "did you miss me?"

Ichigo was in shock to see his Inner Hollow in his house, in his clothes, drinking a can of soda no less.

"Aw calm down ya drama queen, I'm a changed... whatever I am. Guess what? We're cousins now! Just came to welcome ya back. I'm going back downstairs to use the Gamestation 3 before yer' little squirt sisters take over." With that, Shiro walked away.

Ichigo was confused.

"Your father has agreed to explain everything later. Let's focus at something more urgent now." Rukia began.

"Soon your remaining spirit energy will vanish too."

Ichigo regained his composure. "I figured. I had a feeling something like that would happen... Can I go outside?"

As he passed Shiro, who was yelling into a headset at someone who had just killed him in _Honor Calls: Battlefield of War 3, _he sent a menacing glare before exiting the house with his friends.

"I guess this is goodbye Ichigo." Rukia said smiling sadly.

"So it seems..." Ichigo returned..

Rukia's expression changed. "What? Don't look so sad! Even though you can't see me I can still see you!"

"That doesn't make me happy at all! And I wasn't looking sad!" Ichigo retorted.

"Give everyone my regards." Ichigo said.

"I will." Rukia answered.

"Bye Rukia..." Ichigo finished as she faded into nothing before him. "...Thank you."

Then, before his eyes... Rukia was gone.

He bid the rest of his friends farewell and returned to his house to see a very angry Shiro who looked like he was about to throw his controller through the television.

"...on! It isn't that hard to just NOT SIT IN CORNERS!" The being yelled.

Ichigo heard a voice from the other end of the microphone laugh and call Shiro something.

"That's it! Where do you live! I"m going to come over there, rip out your soul and then mutilate your mortal body!" He threw the controller at the couch and turned off the console. When he looked up he noticed Ichigo was staring at him, and was _very _upset.

"What's got yer panties in a bunch?" Ichigo reached over and grabbed Shiro by the collar of his shirt.

"You have some explaining to do. For starters how did you get a body and WHY ARE YOU WEARING MY CLOTHES?"

Shiro had wide eyes. "You need anger management, pardner."

Ichigo punched him in the face. "MORE LIKE THERAPY YOU TWISTED HOLLOW!"

"Owwwww... That wasn't nice Ichigo!" Shiro replied in a fake whine. "Seriously though,"

Shiro frowned and his eyes narrowed. "I'm not more a hollow right now than you are a soul reaper."

Icihgo's grip loosened. "What?"

"Yeah that Victor guy and I made a deal and he stabbed me in the back by teaming up with hat and clogs. They stuck me in this Sealing Gigai and I've been living here under the guise of your "long lost cousin" or some bullshit yer old man thought up. I don't know how you put up with him! He's been using me

as a replacement for you I think." Shiro broke out of Ichigo's grasp and walked to the pantry. He reached in and took a bag of potato chips and began snacking on them.

"It's not as bad as before but I'm still hungry all the time. Just not for souls is all."

Ichigo was going to _murder _his father when he got home.

Shiro paused with a mouthful of food. "Oh yeah, he made me enroll in your school as well. A lot of people actually mistook me for you the first day! I told them not to compare me to a loser like you!

Yep, dad was _sooooo _dead.

"What's wrong pardner? It's not my fault I exist you know. That," Shiro smirked, "would be _your _fault."

"Oh and about your clothes I just figured you weren't wearing em' so I borrowed em'. Not my style tho, they're too colorful. What are you, in the closet?"

Ichigo growled. Even if he lost his soul reaper powers that pesky hollow wouldn't leave him alone!

* * *

><p>End Chapter 4<p>

Ichigo can't get a break can he?

Next Time:

Ups and Downs! Power Shifting!


	5. Ups and Downs

Chapter 5

Ups and Downs

Ulquiorra stood next to Grimmjow and Tia, who had her Fraccion with her. The were waiting for someone. Who you ask?

A Gargantua opened revealing none other than Victor.

"Apologies Ulquiorra and company. I was finishing up some business in the world of the living. So... are we going in?"

Ulquiorra nodded. "Now that you have arrived I believe our strength should be enough to force our way into leadership."

"You keep saying that Ulquiorra, but I still don't understand." Grimmjow said.

"Simple. The five of us shall create a new group of Espada. Together we will lead the arrancar."

"Your offer is generous, but I'm afraid that I cannot oblige your offer." Victor interjected.

Ulquiorra nodded. "Very well. The four of us then. Will you help in taking Los Noches still?"

Victor nodded. "Yes, that I can do."

"Very well. Let us make haste." Ulquiorra vanished followed by his comrades.

* * *

><p>Shiro sighed. This "School" thing was boring. The best part about the day was the break between classes. Unlike Ichigo, who's hair color and scowl made him the opposite of a chick magnet, Shiro's ironic black hair, unique eyes and overall different "bad boy" personality had made him everything Ichigo was not. His grades were average and he was extremely popular, particularly with the ladies.<p>

'That's to be expected though,' thought the sealed hollow. He was everything Ichigo failed to be after all; Ruthless, cunning, a bit off his nut (although that last one was debatable at this point).

But he wasn't interested in a relationship. Not a serious one at least. He was a hollow and therefore lacked the capacity to feel emotions such as "love" and "compassion".

However, being mostly instinct, lust was completely within his capacity, and with his status he could have any woman he wanted. He still wanted to torture Ichigo however, which left him with two options: Attempt to sway Orihime, which he doubted would work, or...

No way, that bitch was more off her nut than _he _was. She could probably kick his ass in this form. Then again he loved a good fight, and going out with her would probably piss Ichigo off beyond belief!

Shiro made his way to one Tatsuki Arisawa.

He suddenly appeared beside her. Despite Urahara's best efforts, his base abilities like Instant Regeneration and Sonido were intact.

"Hey there." He said in his slick half-whisper of a voice.

She and Orihime stopped walking and she looked at him.

"Ichigo? Did you dye your hair?"

"I'm not Ichigo. I'm his cousin, his father's side. My pops and Ichigo's old man never got along, so I had no idea until my parents were killed in a car accident a few months ago that he existed! My Uncle's been kind enough to take pity on me and let me stay with him." The hollow lied through his teeth.

"That's so sad... I'm sorry for your loss."

"Tch. Don't worry about it. They weren't exactly the nicest parents around. Anyways I heard that you n' Ichigo have been friends for a long time. How did ya meet each other anyway?" Shiro kept his facade up.

"Since we were about four. We went to the same dojo for karate. I was actually the first one at the dojo to make him cry." She laughed a bit at the memory.

"No small feat Arisawa. Ichigo's easy to piss off but I've never seen him cry once."

"Yeah it went like that until about 6th grade... then he just stopped coming. Right around the time his mother died." Tatsuki's expression turned a bit somber.

"So yer inta' martial arts eh? In that case would ya' mind sparrin' some time? I've got some experience but there's always room t' learn right?" He was good at this lying with a straight face thing.

"That sounds good actually. Maybe this weekend?" Tatsuki was actually a bit glad Ichigo's cousin was a bit more... expressive than he was. "Oh, what's your name? I never got it."

"Shiro Kurosaki. Of course you know that last part." Shiro walked back to class. "Later, Arisawa!" he waved a hand without looking back.

Ichigo glared at him. "Where did you go?"

"Is that any of your business, pardner? I'm not yer horse anymore so ya can't go orderin' me around." Shiro smirked. "Fine. You wanna know where I was? I've got a date with yer old friend Tatsuki Arisawa this weekend. Well, the term date is loosely applied; we're gonna spar is really all. Who knows? I might just go an' take her somewhere else afterward?"

Ichigo practically tackled Shiro to the ground, scaring all the other students. "You bastard. What are you planning? I won't let you hurt my friends!"

Shiro smirked. "Well it's a sparring match. If she can keep up with me then nobody's gonna get hurt now are they? Besides, I just want to make your life miserable. You'll be in constant fear about 'what-ifs' and that is the greatest form of payback for keeping me trapped inside your thick skull for the past year!"

The hollow hissed the last part silently.

"Now, get off before you cause even more of a scene." Shiro shoved Ichigo off of him and settled back into his seat.

Ichigo growled. 'I miss old man Zangetsu so much right now...'

* * *

><p>The Espada had successfully bent the arrancar to their will, making them in charge of the vast deserts of Hueco Mundo and Los Noches.<p>

Victor sighed. He had faced many powerful foes, but none had been able to stop him.

Not all of the Arrancar stayed loyal however; some ran off and had began to form a resistance group.

Victor bid farewell, to the Espada, but before he could leave something happened.

His body literally tore itself apart and reformed... into a Vasto Lorde Class hollow.

It vaguely resembled his Segunda Etapa. The being panicked and fled via blowing a hole in the ceiling.

"This is problematic." Said Ulquiorra.

"How so?" asked Neliel.

"I was going to have him deliver a message to the world of the Living, but now it seems I will have to do it myself. I assume you all will be able to hold without me?"

There was a consensus of positive responses and with that, Ulquiorra opened a Gargantua and left.

* * *

><p>Sunday arrived and Shiro was walking to the Dojo. He closed his eyes for a moment; Orihime was with his sparring opponent.<p>

"Interesting." The hollow mumbled.

Upon arrival he was greeted by Tatsuki. "You're late!"

"Sorry, I got held up. So where do I change?" Shiro loved this lying thing.

Tatsuki pouted and pointed to a door. "Over there's the guys' locker room."

Shiro nodded and entered.

* * *

><p>The gargantua opened in front of Orihime and Tatsuki. Orihime readied her hairpins and Tatsuki got in a fighting pose as Ulquiorra stepped out of the portal.<p>

* * *

><p>Shiro sensed this and grinned wildly. 'Finally I can see how much of this damned seal I've knocked out!'<p>

He knew he couldn't leave the body but he could do one thing. He raised his hand over his face and summoned his mask. His hair grew long and turned white and his skin became very pale; not totally white, but close. A hole opened in his chest. He sonido'd out of the dressing room.

* * *

><p>Ulquiora felt the riatsu and immediately turned to block the oddly dressed hybrid. He didn't have his shirt on so he was in a pair of jeans with no shoes on.<p>

"It's been a while, hasn't it Ulquiorra!" laughed the crazed hybrid, his voice gaining its echoing quality back.

"You... you are the one that I fought..." Ulquiorra calmly replied.

"Bingo! I've broken some of the seal on this gigai and now I can use some of my hollow powers, although to what extent I'm not sure." Shiro lowered his horns and began charging a Cero.

"STOOP!" Screamed Tatsuki, panting now. "If you two maniacs are going to kill each other do it outside! I don't need you wrecking the dojo. Shiro... we have some talking to do. Look at this, you've got poor Orihime scared to death!"

True, Orihime was frozen in fear, recognizing the figure before her as Icihgo's True Vizard Form.

"Oh that's right. You were the reason I took this form. Ichigo was about to die, and begged for you to be safe. So I saved you." Shiro said plainly.

Ulquiorra's expression didn't change. "I was not here for battle regardless. I came to deliver a message." He reached into his robes and pulled out an envlope.

The Espada walked past Shiro and Tatsuki to hand the note to Orihime. "This is for you."

He opened Gargantua.. and left.

Thankfully the group was alone. IF they hadn't have been Shiro would have been seen in his hollow form and caused mass mayhem.

"Now we need to talk." Tatsuki said firmly. "Who are you really?"

Shiro lifted his mask. "I told ya, I'm Shiro Kurosaki."

"What are you to Ichigo then? You mentioned saving Orihime as Ichigo died."

"That's a rather long story." Shiro placed his mask back on. It made him feel... safe. Normal. He couldn't describe it.

"About a year ago, a bit after Icihgo got his powers from Rukia he lost em' cause he was so weak. So he went to old hat n' clogs ta get em back. That's where it gets tricky."

He got up and found a kendo sword on a rack and held it in his left hand. He then removed his mask and put it on his right.

He was sposed' to become a shinigami but he didn't get out of this hole he had to in time. Then I was born." He held up the mask.

"However, the bastard somehow found his soul reaper powers too!" he motioned with the sword.

"So, in short." He donned the mask and held the sword. "He became what is know as a Vizard. Ya followin' me so far?"

Tatsuki nodded.

"Anyways so then," he took off his mask and tossed it to Tatsuki. "Hang on to this for a minute would ya? Thanks."

"So then his Soul Reaper powers took over," he held the sword in a combat stance. "And I became part of his sword's spirit, Zangetsu."

"Then, when Ichigo was fighting Rukia's brother, Byakuya," he paused. "Let me rephrase that, when he was getting his _ass kicked _ by Byakuya, I stepped in when he passed out. I was bout to kill the bastard then Icihgo forced back control."

He requested his mask and received it before putting it back on and tossing the sword to Tatsuki. "I became the dominant power! Every time Ichigo tried to use Zangetsu, he ended up making it easier for me to control HIM."

"So then the other Vizards got involved n' we fought. He got lucky and won so I had to relenquish my power to him, and become the horse."

Tatsuki Raised an eyebrow. "Horse?"

"Ah yes, a riddle I once told Ichigo. The thing is I was his instinct to fight. Then he somehow developed his own killer instinct and didn't need me as much."

Then we skip a bit ahead. Ulquiorra had Ichigo down for the count but Orihime here kept ON AND ON about him. He was mostly dead really. I stepped in to save her because he bitched enough and her voice was starting to grind our ears."

"So I became," He raised a hand and the sword flew to him. He grabbed it, raised it up, and swung it back down, generating a strong gust of wind behind him. "We became, the Perfect Vizard, the ultimate fusion of Hollow and Shinigami. At the same time I evolved, as hollow do, into a Vasto Lorde Class hollow. I can, on my own, take on a captain class shinigami and beat the living crap out them without even trying.."

"Then that weirdo Victor came in and fucked it all up. I had Ulquiorra where I wanted him, but he interfered and blocked my Cero, _MY Cero _mind you, and separated Ichigo and I. At first I wanted to devour Ichigo and take his power, but then I realized I was

already growing stronger as my spirit energy regenerated! So here I am. What am I exactly? I don't know.." He walked over and placed the sword on the rack.

"Currently I'm trapped in this Gigai , but I can still summon my mask and transform a bit. See this hole?"

Tatsuki nodded. "Isn't that painful?"

"Nah, not in the traditional sense. This hole represents something missing, something no hollow has. Can you guess?"

Tatsuki paused and thought it over. "I can't think of anything."

"A heart! You ain't sore on the eyes but yer' still a headache! Hollows don't have a heart! The only emotions we feel are anger, sadness and the overpowering hunger."

"Hunger?" Tatsuki questioned. "That isn't an emotion. And did you just complement me?"

"In reverse order, maybe and I know that. But hollow feel hunger, so they eat souls... mainly human souls."

Tatsuki tensed.

"I'm not a normal hollow, particularly in this gigai. I'm hungry but I just eat a lot. Like some humans have a faster metabolism I guess."

He banished his mask and his skin regained his color. The hole in his chest filled and his hair returned to normal. "I know this is difficult to believe but I"m gonna be honest for once; the main reason I decided to even talk to ya was because I was hopin' ta piss off Ichigo by havin ya fall for the amazing that is me, but that seems out the window. Ah well, if ya think ya can handle me we could still spar I guess." He frowned and crossed his arms.

Tatsuki stood up and smirked. "So let me get this straight, you hoped to win me over and get me to go out with you," she paused. "To mess with Ichigo's head? When you have most of the girls in the school willing to go out with you on moment's notice, and you come to me, who isn't even interested in you, _just _to piss off Ichigo?" She burst into laughter. "That's hilarious."

"Oi! Did you forget the conversation we JUST had? Hollows don't have hearts! We don't' feel things like love. If anything they'd be my toy until I cut em loose and that's boring. I am Ichigo's instincts.. well his old ones. When we broke off he found his own. So maybe I"m his old instinct? Maybe,"

The hollow smirked as he put Tatsuki between himself and the wall, one hand propping him up. "Naive little Ichigo's always had a secret thing for ya/'?"

Tatsuki blushed a little before attempting to strike Shiro, who sonido'd away.

"H-hey! That isn't fair! I can't do... whatever you just did!"

Shiro smirked. "Looks like you aren't on my level then, even in this form!"

Tatsuki growled and prepared to fight him. Shiro laughed. "That's more like it! Let's see what you've got!"

* * *

><p>Once they were finished, they got cleaned up. Shiro left the lockers first and went over to Orihime.<p>

"So what did Ulquiorra want?" Shiro sat down on the bench next to her.

"I haven't read it yet." She replied.

"Well why not? What if it's somethin' important?" Shiro snapped back.

Orihime opened it and read it aloud.

_Orihime Inoue,_

_ I am afraid the post-war peace cannot last. For an unknown reason, Victor has reverted back into a Vasto Lorde Class hollow._

_It would seem that he has lost all rationality and higher thought processes. Therefore, in an attempt to return the favor you did me back in Hueco Mundo,_

_I shall be visiting the World of the Living for a time. Kisuke Urahara has already agreed to aid me in this endeavor. I'm also hoping to learn more about this "heart"_

_you spoke of. _

_Best Regards,_

_Ulquiorra Cipher_

Shiro smirked. "Oh this'll be fun! I wonder what caused Victor to go feral though? Normally Arrancar don't have the issue of reverting, let alone going feral."

Orihime was a bit worried. Urahara was.. odd, and she doubted his methods even further after Shiro's story. She'd just have to trust him...

* * *

><p>The Vasto Lorde tore an arm off a lesser hollow, devouring the being.<p>

"Still hungry..." it growled before standing up and moving on.

It soon came upon a tipped over wicker cup with flowers in it. The being cocked its head then returned them to their rightful position.

Why had he done that? He just thought it looked... wrong.

Then he heard a squeak. He looked a bit further and noticed a girl with a chain hanging out of her chest and and blood over half of her face.

She was absolutely terrified of something.

'...Me?' the being thought.

Its speech had slowly become more advanced and articulate. "Are you... aFRAID... of... me?"

She nodded and hid herself a bit behind the lamp post.

"...Why are...you afraid? I...haven't done... any...anything to you..."

"you're one of the monsters... You're gonna eat me!" the girl replied.

"Eat...you? You... are not a hollow. I... am not satisfied by... by human souls...However... you... might be beneficial if... if other hollows attack you...like bait..."

He paused before struggling to continue.

"If...IF I were to...If I were to protect you... They would come... and... and I would feed... You... You would be safe and I...Would eat. Can you... understand?"

The girl was unconvinced. "You'll eat me too!"

The hollow growled. "NO... I … will eat the other hollow... and you... will be safe because I … will... protect you..."

She slowly crept out. "I.. I have been lonely. never talks to me anymore...It's like he can't see me!"

"I... do not know who I am. I... I have a name, yet...yet I do not know it." The hollow reached a hand out, as if grasping at something.

"Like... Like it is almost within grasp... yet when I reach farther to grab it... it moves away."

He trudged over and sat on the sidewalk. This wasn't too difficult of a task, however he was still larger than the girl. He had two horns that pointed backwards and his mask had somewhat draconic features; it covered his nose, cheeks, mouth and chin and

there were "strips" of mask that ran along the back and top of his skull, the hors protruding from the sides where these lines met the mask's front, which had two rows of sharp teeth. Black hair flowed beneath his mask and covered his left eye completely. His

body was pure black with red stripes running the lengths of his arms and legs, all meeting up at his Hollow Hole eventually. He had a set of draconic wings that were "retractable"; he could summon them at will. However now they were stored away. He had

three clawed toes and an oddly placed dewclaw. His hands had claws for nails.

"That's sad Mr. Hollow. You don't seem bad like the others do." The girl commented.

"Once a hollow... reaches Vasto Lorde... they stabilize... rather, they no longer need to feed to maintain their forms... they become incredibly intelligent...some more so than others...but the hunger remains." He finished sadly.

She sat down beside him. "That's ok. I can't remember my name either."

The two looked at the night sky as the hollow's thoughts drifted...

* * *

><p>Ulquiorra stood emotionless in his new gigai. "So this will prevent Soul Society from locating me?"<p>

Urahara nodded. "It's a variant of the ones I made for the Vizard. I've altered it so it would accommodate your Arrancar powers better. Is it satisfactory?"

Ulquiorra looked down and noticed his hollow hole was missing.

"All part of the plan, Ulquiorra! Now run along; you wouldn't want to miss your first day of school!" Urahara waved him away with a "shoo-ing" motion.

* * *

><p>Ichigo's teacher sighed. "Today we have a transfer student. Enter!"<p>

Shiro smirked. Orihime smiled in her usual airheaded manner. Ichigo, Chad, and Uryu were shocked.

"Greeting. I am Ulqiorra Cifer. It is a pleasure to meet all of you."

The teacher sighed, aggrivated. "Take your seat next to Shiro in the back."

She turned and began her lesson.

* * *

><p>During lunch Orihime practically dragged Ulquiorra over to where the rest of the group, minus one Shiro, were seated.<p>

The ex-hollow had a nasty habit of skipping lunch and flirting with girls.

Ichigo once bugged him about it.

"Why not have some fun?" Shiro had replied with a devious smirk.

The group began to attempt to welcome the Espada.

Needless to say, it was a very, _very _awkward lunch.

* * *

><p>After school Shiro decided to speak with Ulquiorra.<p>

"I still want that rematch. Maybe not now, but when I get out of this pesky gigai once and for all!"

Ulquiorra sighed. "Very well. But you shall not win this time; I made the mistake of misjudging your power. It shall not happen again."

* * *

><p>Victor Growled as he waited for the Hollow to come near.<p>

However, this hollow... was different. It was strong. And there was a human near it.

* * *

><p>Simultaneously, Shiro and Ichigo were caught in Victor's spiritual pressure.<p>

Shiro stumbled a bit, but Ichigo fell to the ground, gasping for air.

Without his powers, he was feeling the full force of a Vasto Lorde's power.

Shiro desperately tried to break away from the gigai.

Ichigo was going to be crushed if he didn't-!

He felt his gigai drop away.

He was free.

The first thing he was going to do?

Beat that Vasto Lorde senseless.

* * *

><p>END CHAPTER 5<p>

So I'm following the Tite Kubo way of killing off characters.

That's right, I'm killing off the OC!

Now we can have some _real _fun.

Next time:

Bound in Freedom! Shiro's trial!


	6. Bound in Freedom

Chapter 6

Bound in Freedom

Shiro looked down. He was wearing the same uniform Ichigo once wore in shikai, the white zangetsu resting on his back.

"Strange. Oh well."

He sonido'd to the source of the power.

Victor... or what _was _Victor... growled.

"You don't look like a hollow..."

"I don't know what I am! All that matters is killing you!" Shiro smirked. "That should make a nice warm-up."

The hollow, who we will call Snapdragon from now on, roared in defiance, the jaws on his mask opening.

"So that's how ya wanna play eh?" he gripped Zangetsu's "hilt" and the bandages unwrapped.

Shiro charged Snapdragon, laughing maniacally.

Snapdragon countered his first strike by backhanding the blade away.

The vasto then opened his jaws and fired a Cero.

"SHIT!" Shiro barely brought up his sword in defense in time.

When the smoke cleared Shiro raised his arm and gripped his forearm. "BANKAI!"

Nothing happened.

"Dammit! I can't even go Bankai? Ohhh Hat n' clogs is gonna get it from me later!"

He used his sword as a flail, nicking Snapdragon's right shoulder.

Snapdragon grabbed the blade and pulled.

Shiro's eyes went wide as he was pulled to the creature then punched several feet back.

"Ow...This bastard's getting' on my nerves."

Snapdragon began to charge a Cero when...

"Cero Oscuras."

A black and green Cero impacted Snapdragon.

Ulquiorra flapped his wings and landed next to Shiro.

"What're you doin' here? I was just about ta-!"

"Urahara sent me. I'm here to deal with him. Do not interfere; I know all about your...condition." Ulquiorra raised a finger and fired another Cero Oscuras.

Snapdragon stumbled and growled.

Ulquiorra then grabbed Snapdragon with his tail and flew high into the air before throwing him to the ground in a nearby park.

The Espada held his hands near one another and a green spark appeared. He pulled outward and the spark became an energy spear.

"_Lanza del Relámpago"_

he fired the attack and it detonated, engulfing Snapdragon.

However, the vasto managed to survive the attack and opened a gargantua, escaping to Hueco Mundo.

"That takes care of that problem for the moment." Ulquiorra returned to Shiro and Ichigo.

"He retreated. He probably won't be back for a while with the damage he's sustained."

Shiro blinked, now in his gigai. "Did you just use a contraction?"

"I believe so. This is intriguing." Ulquiorra mused.

Ichigo was confused.

"I'll explain it all on the way home, pardner."

* * *

><p>Snapdragon growled. He had been defeated brutally and horribly. He decided he would feed and then heal...<p>

* * *

><p>The next day, Shiro dropped by Urahara's shop.<p>

"Ah, Shiro! What brings you here?" asked Urahara cheerfully and mocking innocence.

"Don't give be that crap." Shiro ditched his gigai.

"I wanna know why I can't use Bankai or summon my mask!"

"It's simple. As a failsafe, most of your power has been sealed in your gigai."

"I know that, but I got out!"

"_You _got out. That power did not."

Shiro growled in frustration before drawing his sword.

He was blocked by a katana.

"I would advise you not to harm Urahara. Doing so could prove fatal to you." Ulquiorra said calmly.

"How do I get that power back?" Asked Shiro angrily.

"Well, I have to know I can trust you with it. Tell you what," Urahara got some paper and a pen and wrote a few things down.

"Complete these tasks and I'll let you get your power back."

Shiro read the list aloud.

"One, get a job and hold it for at least two weeks. Doesn't sound too hard... Two, help your cousins with the house work. I still don't get the point of this... Three, Get a..." Shiro laughed.

"You've gotta be kiddin me! That one's easy."

"No, no. You have to not only _get _a girlfriend, but start a healthy relationship! Besides, you like outshining Ichigo right?" Urahara said.

"Well the girl I've got a date with later today's not exactly someone who I'd like to spend that long with. Giggly schoolgirls... She's hot though, although not on Orihime's level."

"Figured I'd just keep on with the one night stands. Oh well, one more won't hurt. They just can't resist me."

Shiro sighed and shrugged his shoulders.

"As for a job, Ichigo's old man is paying me to help out around the clinic on busy days, and I do my own laundry and keep my room clean. So all I have to do is find a girlfriend. That'll be tough, I'm picky. I don't want one who's too happy, or one who's too quiet. And this is hard for me; I don't have feelings like humans do remember?"

"If I may make a suggestion?" Said Ulquiorra.

"I don't see why not. It's not like your monotone talkin' ass knows anything about feelings either."

"Your criteria fit Orihime Inoue's friend, Tatsuki."

Shiro laughed. "Dude, ya gotta be kiddin' me! I've been there, tried that as an attempt to piss off Ichigo. She laughed about it!"

"I am not a master of the human heart... although according to Orihime I am making progress...but I have been with Orihime and her friends and upon the mention of your... how should I put it... antics.. she appeared to have an emotional reaction. I believe that is called jealousy." Ulquiorra looked at his hand and flexed his fingers, palm up. "The heart that I hold in my hand... " He muttered after.

Shiro burst into crazed laughter, scaring Urahara a bit. "Yer sayin' she's interested in ME? Yer funnier than I thought, Ulquiorra!" Shiro slapped him on the back, causing a surprised reaction from the Espada.

"Well I better head out. I'll see what I can do Hat n' clogs."

"Actually I must leave as well. Orihime has arranged what is called a 'Picnic" to celebrate Aizen's defeat, a bit delayed due to Ichigo being unconcious for a month. You are invited as well, althought I believe Ichigo just wanted to keep watch over you. Should I inform him you will not be joining us?"

"Yeah, Ichigo and his fan club can go to hell for all I care! I'm going ta get laid, something I doubt Ichigo will ever do. Later."

* * *

><p>Ulquiorra stood emotionless as a frisbee hit him in the face.<p>

"Come on now Ulquiorra. You have to catch it!" Said Ichigo.

"I do not see the point in this Ichigo. What is the goal of catching this disk?"

Ichigo sighed. "It's called having _fun_."

"What is... fun?"

Ichigo paused, disbelief on his face. "Seriously? What did you _do _in your free time in Los Noches?"

"I observed the human world, of course. I observed their behavioral patterns."

"So you were watching people and you haven't figured out what _fun _is? You know what? Forget it! You're hopeless!" Ichigo growled and threw his arms into the air.

"Although, the time I speant with Orihime was... interesting, as well as informative to a point."

Ichigo stopped walking. "What?"

"I feel no need to repeat myself, Ichigo. Is there a problem?"

"I don't like what you're implying."

Ulquiorra approached Ichigo. "And what might that be?"

Ichigo motioned him to follow. "We'll discuss this over there." He pointed to the other side of the park.

The two walked over and Ulquiorra looked Ichigo in the eye.

"What is it you have against me? That I tried to kill you? That I _did _kill you? The past?"

"That, and the fact that the _thing _that did that to me is trying to put the moves on my friend!" Ichigo retorted.

"I do not understand your terms. I merely said she was an interesting person to be around. And I do not appriciate you calling me a _thing_." Ulquiorra's hand hovered over the pocket his Pill Dispenser was.

"Yeah, you're a thing! You 're an arrancar, not a human! I'm telling you to quit talking like my friend is someone you've known just as long!" Ichigo shoved Ulquiorra.

"Orihime and I spent considerable amounts of time together in Los Noches." Replied Ulquiorra calmly.

"What does that mean!" Ichigo tackled Ulquiorra to the ground and drew his fist back before punching the Arrancar.

* * *

><p>"This isn't good." Said Chad, watching Ichigo shove Ulquiorra.<p>

"Why are they fighting?" Asked Orihime.

Uryuu raised his glasses. "From what I can tell you, Orihime. Your name has come up once or twice."

Tatsuki looked over to Uryuu. "You can read lips?"

"Yes, somewhat."

Then the two were on the ground, Ichigo preparing to beat Ulquiorra senselsess.

"I'm going to break them up." Chad started to sprint over to them.

"Wait," said Uryuu. "Let them sort this thing out themselves. You know how Ichigo is."

Chad stopped and nodded.

X

"You're a monster! You said it yourself, 'True Despair' remember?" Ichigo punched him again... then noticed that the body was limp.

"Shit..." Ichigo looked around, trying to see Ulquiorra, to no avail.

The Espada had split from his body and achieved Segunda Etapa.

He grabbed Ichigo in his tail and the red head gagged and grasped at thin air.

"...you bastard...I'll..." Ichigo choked out.

Ulquiorra threw him aside and returned to his body, noting the pain in his jaw.

"You'll what? You are nothing but a mere human; that is certain now. Perhaps... your actions are driven by this 'heart'... overriding logic with emotion. Are you perhaps jealous?" Ulquiorra inquired, calm as ever.

"W-what?" Ichigo coughed. "No... I just..."

"Silence. Let us return to the others." Ulquiorra said curtly.

* * *

><p>That night when Shiro got home he went to the refrigerator. Sure enough, his portion of the food was there, covered in clear plastic wrapping.<p>

He chuckled. Yuzu treated him as if he'd lived there all his life, and he practically ignored her.

He stopped when he felt something in his chest.

'G-guilt? Is that what this is? Impossible! I'm a hollow, I shouldn't be feeling things like guilt!'

He heard a groan and looked over to the couch.

Yuzu was asleep siting up.

'She was waiting for me to come home...'

He had returned a bit later than usual... mostly because the girl he'd been with was _really_ _good, _so to speak.

Shiro did something that he had never done before; he _smiled._

Not a smirk or insane grin, but a genuine, lighthearted smile.

He closed the fridge and carefully picked the girl up in his arms, carrying her to her and Karin's room and placing her in bed.

"...thanks." He whispered somewhat awkwardly, as if the word was alien to him.

He returned downstairs and heated his meal. He swiftly devoured it and went upstairs to go to sleep.

* * *

><p>The next day Shiro awoke to a banging on his door.<p>

He growled; today was a Sunday. This meant he was not to be awoken until, at the earliest, noon.

The clock, however, read eight o'clock A.M.

He rolled over and covered his head with the bedsheets.

"Go away..." He mumbled.

"Shiro, the phone's for you!" Said Yuzu from the other side of the door.

"Tell em' I already bought at th' office!"

"It's Tatsuki."

Shiro shot up; pissing off Tatsuki was something he knew was a _very, very bad _idea.

He stumbled to the door, falling over once and opened it, taking the cordless phone.

"Yo." Shiro mumbled.

"Shiro? Don't tell me you were planning to sleep all day!"

Shiro winced at the volume of her voice.

"Acutually yeah, that is what I was planin' on doing! Ya got a problem? It's either sleep a lot or eat a lot and the former's free!"

"Well fine, I was _thinking _we could spar again but if you insist on being a vegetable, I suppose you don't have what it takes!"

Shiro growled. "_I _don't have what it takes? Now you listen here! I've gone toe ta toe with enemies yer puny self couldn't DREAM of standin' a chance against! When do ya want me t' be there?"

"I knew that would work. How about 9:30?"

"Works fer me!"

Shiro hung the phone up and handed it back to Yuzu.

"Shiro... what did you mean? Did you get in a lot of fights?" Asked Yuzu, concerned.

"...I'm not too sure how ta' answer that. Maybe Ichigo, you and I can sit down an' have a talk some time, okay?" Shiro said with a smirk.

She nodded and left him.

Shiro sighed; he'd been shopping and had a decent selection of clothes.

He put on a pair of slightly baggy jeans with a belt and a T-shirt with a band name on it and the band's logo. It was cooling off, so he put on a light zip up hooded jacket.

He gathered a duffel bag with two changes of clothes (one to spar in and one to go home in), stuff for the showers and a bottle of water.

As he passed Ichigo's room, the redhead called him out.

"Where are you going?" Ichigo asked, wary of his ex-hollow's actions and whereabouts.

"Tatsuki dragged me out of bed to spar again." Shiro groaned.

"Mind if I come? It's been a while since I've been to the dojo myself."

"Knock yourself out. Be there by nine; I plan on leaving now."

"Hang on and I'll get dressed." Ichigo closed the door to his room and prepared, while Shiro went and sat down on the couch.

Yuzu was putting away the food.

"Yuzu, Sorry about ya havin' ta keep storin' my portion. I understand ya work hard ta' make th' stuff, and it's good, definitely, but I'm just a bit off the normal schedule. I sp'ose I'll get used ta it eventually." Shiro said.

Yuzu just smiled and said "No, it's fine! Brother used to do that a lot too. I never knew why though..."

"Like I said, Yuzu. Tha three of us'll have ta sit down and have a talk."

Ichigo came down the stairs and nodded. "Alright, let's go."

The two waved farewell and left.

* * *

><p>It was about 8:45 when they got to the dojo. Shiro walked in first.. and saw Tatsuki stretching, already in her sparring attire.<p>

"Shiro! Guess we both got the idea to be early, huh?"

"Yeah. Hope you don't mind, but I let Ichigo tag along." Shiro stepped in and Ichigo followed then waved.

"Hey."

Tatsuki shrugged her shoulders. "I don't care," then she smirked. "he can watch me kick your butt!"

Shiro laughed. "In your dreams. I'll go get changed."

* * *

><p>When he returned Shiro tossed his bag to Ichigo.<p>

"Hang on to this, pardner."

"Fine." Ichigo replied grudgingly.

Shiro did some stretches himself, although very few compared to Tatsuki.

The two stood an even distance away from each other and bowed.

They then took their fighting stances.

Tatsuki's was a traditional martial arts stance, while Shiro seemed to sort of "jump" around in one spot, more of a rough street fighting stance.

'Similar to Grimmjow,' Ichigo thought.

While it seemed that Shiro had the upper hand with his berserker fighting style at first, Tatsuki surprisingly took control of the fight easily after a while.

Shiro soon found himself lying on his back, staring at the ceiling of the dojo.

Ichigo was laughing his ass off.

"What...just happened?" Shiro asked in amazement.

"You're an amateur compared to me. You have promise, but your fighting skills are unrefined. Once I learned your attack patterns it was easy. Even though you fight berserker, you still lack the basics." Tatsuki chided.

"Che. It's this physical body." He stood up and looked back to Ichigo. "Oi, Ichigo! I'm going to ditch my Gigai."

Shiro popped out of his body and it slowly fell to the floor.

Tatsuki noticed the cleaver on Shiro's back.

"Nice sword you have there." Tatsuki remarked, then added a bit quieter, but loud enough for Shiro and Ichigo to hear, "Looks like someone's compensating."

Ichigo laughed and then stopped, realizing _his _Zanpakto had been that big too, indirectly making him a victim of the joke as well.

Shiro smirked. "Interested in finding out if there's any truth to that insult?"

Tatsuki turned bright red. "W-what the hell! I'm going to kick your ass for sure now!"

Shiro laughed and removed the sheathed Zangetsu from his back, placing it next to his body.

"This outfit is better for fighting anyway. Come on! Time for round 2!"

To Ichigo it seemed as if she was fighting air. But the battle was very real.

Shiro was still getting his ass kicked.

"Dammit! Fine, I fulfilled two of the three conditions, so let's try this again!" He grabbed his sword and held it horizontally in his right hand. The cloth wrapped around his arm. 'Perfect.'

"BANKAI!" His power erupted outward, knocking Tatsuki off her feet.

He laid Tensa Zangetsu down by his body again.

"Third time's a charm."

This time, Tatsuki was having a difficult time; the sheer speed of his Bankai was overwhelming.

She launched a kick and had her leg grabbed.

"Gotcha." He smirked. "Tell you what, if you can hit me once in the next 3 minutes I'll admit defeat. If you can't however..." he smirked. "...you have to go on a date with me. Feeling lucky?"

She blushed and growled. "That's cheating! You know I can't hit you!"

"Time starts..." He released her leg and sonido'd backward. "NOW!"

Three minutes passed and the end result was a very tired Tatsuki.

"Time's up! Looks like I win." Shiro reverted to Shikai and re entered his body.

"That...isn't...fair..!" Panted Tatsuki. "You...cheating...!" She passed out, exausted.

Ichigo grabbed Shiro by his jacket. "What did you do?"

Shiro smirked. "We played tag. I went Bankai and her frail human body couldn't keep up."

Ichigo released him.

"She's exhausted that's all. Well, that and the fact I was literally running circles around her may have sucked the oxygen out of where she was a little. Come on," Shiro grabbed a bench. "Help me out."

The two put to benches side by side and then Shiro lifted Tatsuki's limp body onto the benches.

"I'm gonna get dressed. Then _you're _going home." Shiro said.

"Eh? Why?" Ichigo asked.

"I don't need an awkward third wheel cramping my style."

"Third... wait...what?" Ichigo was severely confused.

"We made a bet and she lost; I'm taking her on a date." Shiro responded simply.

"Like hell you are!" Ichigo yelled back.

"I am. And if you have any complaints, you man deliver them to my special 'I don't give a shit' box." Shiro finished, entering the locker room.

* * *

><p>Tatsuki woke up and groaned.<p>

"What happened?"

"Apparently Shiro moved so fast he made a vortex or something. That's what he said anyway. He's in the showers now." Ichigo answered.

Tatsuki sat up slowly.

"...I don't like this any more than you do." Ichigo said.

"What?"

"He told me about your bet." Ichigo said. "Don't read it the wrong way; I just don't trust him, that's all. And you're my best friend, since we were kids. I'm just trying to watch your back."

"...I know everything." Said Tatsuki.

"...What do you mean?" Ichigo asked warily.

"About him and you. About how you got your soul reaper powers and how he was born."

"...I see." Ichigo said. "Then you know he tried to take over my body on many occasions, and did so succesfully once, for a short time."

"...Yeah."

"Then you know that every day I worry. I worry if he decides to do what he'd been planning on doing if he got control." Ichigo's expression changed to one of sadness. "And if he does, I- nobody will be able to do anything. He's just _that _strong."

"Damn right I am." Shiro said, having overheard their conversation while he was getting dressed. "And better looking than you too."

Ichigo scowled at Shiro.

"Yeah, yeah complain all you want, Pardner..." Shiro smirked. "You're just making my day."

Tatsuki got up to go to the Locker Rooms as Shiro laughed.

The ex-Hollow walked over to Ichigo.

"Hey, _pardner..._"

Shiro placed his hand over his face and made a clawing motion.

"**This look familiar?"**

Ichigo's eyes widened. "..That's..."

"**Yep. I tried it in the locker room. I'm very close to full power. Just this last step, and I'll be at full strength again! Don't worry too much," **Shiro dispelled the mask with a wave of his hand. "I know how to show a girl a good time more than _you _ever will."

Tatsuki soon returned.

"Say, why don't we just leave our bags with _Ichigo_? He's got _nothing better to do _than take our stuff, right? I mean, he can just return it later." Shiro said, egging Ichigo on.

Ichigo growled, but smiled, gritting his teeth. "Sure. I don't mind..."

As Shiro and Tatsuki left, Shiro said in a voice so low only Ichigo caught it, "Look who's the horse now?"

* * *

><p>"So where are you taking me? A cheap hotel?" Tatsuki asked sarcastically.<p>

"Oh, you have wit! Nice. Sorry to dissapoint, _princess,_but you'll have to wait." Shiro said with a light laugh.

They soon arrived at a local cinemaplex.

"A movie? Do you know how-!"

"Cliche? Yeah, you try living in the head of a guy with no romantic experience whatsoever." Shiro responded dryly.

"Point taken." Responded Tatsuki.

"Well, I'll leave the movie decision up to you." Shiro figured her for an action/comedy fan with her personality, but her decision surprised him a bit;

A _romance _movie.

In reality it was Tatsuki's way of getting revenge at Shiro for dragging her out here. She wasn't a huge fan, but she could deal.

Shiro, seeing through her plan, decided to use the movie to his advantage.

'Maybe I can get some more tips on this whole 'dating-relationship' thing.' He thought smugly.

Shiro paid for the tickets and they walked in.

Shiro also ended up paying for consessions; he was appauled at the priciness of the food and drink.

He sighed and they entered the theatre where the movie was showing.

After taking their seats, they settled down and the silent war began.

* * *

><p>One and a half hours, 2 large popcorns, 3 large sodas, and a box of candy (… well, that was Shiro's portion. Tatsuki was content with a small drink and small popcorn) later, the two exited the theatre.<p>

"How was the movie?" Asked Tatsuki, eager to get his angered response.

"Aside from the improbable scenario and poor choice in actors, I'd say it was a good enough movie. I'd give it a 3.5 out of 5. Average." Shiro replied, not hiding the calm smirk on his face.

Tatsuki attempted to not act shocked, but it showed.

"G-good. So where to now? Is that it?" Tatsuki asked.

Shiro chuckled a bit. "Not yet. Am I that dull? That aside, I found a nice little family-style resaraunt. I thought we'd hit there for lunch and then... I suppose that's up to you."

On the way there, they were blocked by three thugs.

"Give us your money! Everthing you have on you!" The head one said.

Shiro looked at Tatsuki. "Mind if I take care of this one, Princess?"

"Not at all."

Shiro smiled. "Now, gentlemen, there's got ta' be some way we can talk this over so nobody gets hurt."

"Yeah, start 'talkin' with your wallet!"

Shiro sighed. "Oh well, I tried."

He summoned his mask and the four thugs jumped.

"Where did that mask come from? Never mind, get him!"

The four guards came at him at once.

He dodged the first and delivered a sharp srike to the thug's neck, snapping it.

The second slung a chain at Shiro, who caught it and tore it away... along with the lower part of a man's arm.

He removed the limb and used the chain himself, dispatching the last two easily.

"**Che. I warned you."** He dispelled his mask and nodded for Tatsuki to move on.

The two continued on their walk.

"I hear you didn't like it when I mentioned being with other women when it came up at school." Shiro said as he walked.

"W-what? OF course I don't! You're a sleazeball! You were taking advantage of other women!" Tatsuki replied.

"Really? Is that all there is to it? The person I learned it from didn't seem to think so." Shiro smirked again. He had her cornered.

"W-wha? Where did you hear it from?"

"A little emo birdie told me." Shiro said.

Tatsuki acted as if she was about to say something, but closed her mouth promptly.

Shiro had her trapped.

'Time to go in for the kill... my favorite part of any hunt.'

"You know this is the only time I've ever done anything like this, right?" Shiro said nonchalantly.

"Right. Next thing you'll be telling me is you're a virgin." Tatsuki replied, rolling her eyes.

Shiro shrugged. "Believe me or don't up to you."

The arrived at the restaurant and Shiro held he door open.

"Please, ladies first." The smug look on his face betrayed his actions.

* * *

><p>Shiro had walked Tatsuki home, despite her protests.<p>

When he returned home, he was met with Ichigo.

"Where did you go and what did you do?"

Shiro shoved past Ichigo. "Back of Mister Hero Complex. We went to a movie, had lunch and I walked her home. That's all."

Shiro paused, then walked over to the fridge, grabbing a can of Terror brand energy drink, a favorate of his. He downed it all in one gulp, then walked back to the door.

"Where are you going now?" Ichigo asked.

"Urahara's shop. Get Karin and Yuzu in here," Shiro motioned to the general living room area of the home. "I told Yuzu we'd have a talk, but I think we need to discuss it with Karin as well."

"About what?" Ichigo inquired.

"I'll explain when I get back."

* * *

><p>END CHAPTER 6<p>

I decided that, unlike all the other stories, I'd pair up Shiro and Tatsuki.

It's a very unique pairing and funny as hell.

Next time:

The past revealed...the Great Hollow Returns!


End file.
